1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical detection, especially to a light source module of an optical apparatus and an operating method thereof applied to ophthalmology detection to achieve effects of low cost, large bandwidth, high resolution, and high stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the progress of optical detection technology, non-invasive optical detection apparatuses and methods are provided to detect the structure and composition of the tissue of the object to be detected; for example, it can be widely used in functional detection and medical diagnosis of human body. Especially, compared to other organs of human body, the eyes and their surrounding tissues have characteristics of high transparency and vulnerability to injury; therefore, the optical detection technology is suitable to be widely applied in ophthalmology detection apparatuses, such as an optometry machine, a tonometer, a fundus Camera, a corneal thickness meter, and an optical tomography scanner.
However, in practical applications, when the conventional optical ophthalmology detection apparatus is used to emit incident light is emitted to the tissues in the eyes, the different tissues may have different optical characteristics (e.g., reflection, scattering, refraction, or absorption), and the conventional optical ophthalmology detection apparatus may obtain detection results having poor resolution or even misjudgments.
In addition, since the laser has many advantages of beam straightness, single wavelength, and high coherence, it is usually used in the conventional optical ophthalmology detection apparatus. For example, a super luminescent diode (SLD) is usually used as the light source of the conventional optical ophthalmology detection apparatus. Although the SLD light source of the conventional optical ophthalmology detection apparatus can provide good bandwidth and resolution, it still has many disadvantages of high cost, high degree of decay with time, and system instability needed to be overcome.
Therefore, the invention provides a light source module of an optical apparatus and an operating method thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.